Dyskusja użytkownika:Bumer470
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:19, lip 27, 2015 (UTC) Twoje edycje Wybacz, że tak zmasakrowałem Twoje edycje, jednak popełniasz identyczne błędy jak Toni21 i myślałem, że to jego nowe konto, z którego edytuje jak mu się żywnie podoba. Przejrzyj jego dyskusję, są tam rady dotyczące pisania artykułów, w dodatku brał się za te same co Ty. Dostosuj się do tych zaleceń i dopiero wtedy edytuj tak obszernie. Inaczej to gra nie warta świeczki. Co do konfliktu edycji: niestety, dane te zostały utracone. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:21, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Używasz dość potocznego języka, przeinaczasz nazwy (tak samo jak on, to dość osobliwe). Dla przykładu: Diablo (Diablos), Kolumbijski Kartel (Kartel Kolumbijski), wstawiasz zbyt dużo takich samych linków do jednego artykułu. To tylko niektóre przykłady. Proponowałbym Ci zapoznać się ze stronami pomocy. I bardzo proszę, nie wyrażaj się lekceważąco o pracy innych użytkowników. Toni21 napisał kilka dobrych artykułów i zastosował się do moich porad. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:13, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Pierwsza sprawa: podpisuj się (~~~~). A druga jest taka, że wolałbym abyś to Ty to zrobił. Z tym że możesz sobie zrzucić treść tego artykułu na tę stronę i nad nią pracować. Będziesz mnie na bieżąco informował czy uważasz go za zrobiony, ja będę sprawdzał i sugerował ewentualne poprawki i gitara ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:00, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Proszę, podpisuj się. Od tej chwili na niepodpisane wypowiedzi nie odpowiem. Masz historię edycji w zakładce historia i autorzy. Tam jest wszystko. Skopiuj to sobie do brudnopisu i popracuj. Nie od razu Kraków zbudowano, nie śpiesz się. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:15, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Podpisujesz się za pomocą czterech tyld (~~~~). Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:19, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Brudnopis Ton Twojej edycji przypomina raczej gawędę niż obiektywny artykuł. Proszę, zapoznaj się ze stronami pomocy. Wiem, że stroną merytoryczną nikt się nie zajął, ale pisanie dobrych artykułów nie jest takie trudne. Popatrz jak to wygląda w podobnych tego typu artykułach. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:41, lip 29, 2015 (UTC) Artykuły Dokładnie tak. Proponowałbym inne podobne artykuły. Choć muszę przyznać, że w większości opisy w nich są niezbyt szczegółowe. Nawiasem mówiąc, obawiam się że wszystkie czeka unifikacja, czyli będą wyglądać jak np. tu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:01, lip 30, 2015 (UTC) Toniego Cipriani Nazwisko Ciprianiego się odmienia. Mówimy przecież "Stefan przywitał Jana Kowalskiego", a nie "Stefan przywitał Jana Kowalski". Polecam lekturę tej strony. —tomta1 [✉] 14:32, lip 31, 2015 (UTC) :Jeszcze dwie sprawy: :# Jak odpowiadasz na czyjejś stronie dyskusji, to nie wpisuj się w cudzy wątek, tylko dodaj swój. :# Po co po podpisie piszesz jeszcze swój nick? :—tomta1 [✉] 17:49, lip 31, 2015 (UTC) Edytor wizualny 08:28, sie 20, 2015 (UTC) :Podbijam, ponadto zapoznaj się z naszym nazewnictwem plików. Pozdrawiam, 17:23, sie 20, 2015 (UTC) Cmentarz na Wyspie Staunton Skąd informacja, że to akurat budynek filharmonii? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:58, lut 4, 2016 (UTC) Protagoniści Ujdzie. Masz zacięcie pisarskie, ale tu trzeba podawać suche fakty ;-) Wiadomo, że różnie z tym bywa jednak. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:30, lut 5, 2016 (UTC) Toni Cipriani To, że zleceniodawcy kontaktowali się z Tonim przez komórkę a on sam bezpośrednio z Burnerem, nie oznacza od razu, że jest wierzący. Owszem, z fabuły wynika, że wierzy w Boga, ale to nie argument. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:52, lut 7, 2016 (UTC) Z tego wynika, że jest religijny - z faktu, że się spowiada, a nie z tego, że Ned zleca mu misję przez konfesjonał jako pokutę i on ją spełnia. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:29, lut 7, 2016 (UTC) Chyba jedynym manifestującym religijność. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:22, lut 8, 2016 (UTC) Tak :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:05, lut 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Infoboks Pisałem właśnie w tej sprawie. Wyłącz edytor wizualny, wspominałem o tym już 2 razy, ten jest trzeci, za kolejnym mogę wyciągnąć konsekwencje. To właśnie on odpowiada za całkowicie rozwalony kod infoboksu na Twej stronie użytkownika, przekonasz się, o co chodzi, gdy go wyłączysz. Ale Twoja strona użytkownika jest Twoja, jednak artykuły już nie, a w nich również dokonujesz szkód w kodzie. Płeć w infoboksie jest zależna od tej podanej w preferencjach. Kiedyś było inaczej, mogłeś ją ustalić parametrem, ale pewna osoba uznała, że lepiej będzie tak, i wywaliła możliwość ustalenia płci w dawny sposób. Natomiast pole przeglądarki jest opisane ładnie na stronie infoboksu; wyraźnie zaznaczono, że do wyboru masz 4 opcje: ie, firefox, chrome i opera. Dokładnie tak jak tutaj, bez wielkich liter. W razie problemów pisz śmiało na mej dyskusji lub (najlepiej) wpadnij na nasz kanał IRC :). Pozdrawiam, 15:51, lut 8, 2016 (UTC) Bumps and Grinds Ładnie to tak kraść grafiki z innych stron? O złej nazwie i braku licencji nie wspominając... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:37, lut 10, 2016 (UTC) Widnieje na nim znak wodny/nazwa kanału, nie masz doń praw autorskich. Właśnie po to został tam umieszczony. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:47, lut 11, 2016 (UTC) Southside Hoods To na czym owa przyjazność miałaby polegać? ;D Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:31, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Nastawienie do gracza Z tego co pamiętam, to Yakuza w GTA III strzela do policjantów, gdy jest tak ze 3 gwiazdki poszukiwania dla gracza. Sprawdzę dziś. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:18, lut 22, 2016 (UTC) : Przyznam, że jestem w kropce. Właśnie sprawdziłem, to o czym pisałem. Przy 3. stopniu poszukiwań, członkowie Yakuzy nie wchodzą z policjantami w żadne interakcje, co więcej w ogóle nie reagują na fakt odbywania się strzelaniny na ich terytorium. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:52, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) Twoje pliki Zapoznaj się proszę z nazewnictwem plików i odpowiednimi licencjami do nich, OK? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:37, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) Steering the Vote Można, ale tekst o zjedzeniu wszystkich kawałków ciasta jest dla polskiego odbiorcy nieczytelny. 100 milionów, jest nawiązaniem do obietnicy wyborczej Lecha Wałęsy z 1995 bodajże. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:35, lut 25, 2016 (UTC) Edytor Podbijam, wyłącz edytor wizualny, inaczej mogą Cię spotkać nieprzyjemności. Pozdrawiam, 18:52, lut 28, 2016 (UTC) Boss Właśnie miałem się zająć uniwersum 2D. Dzięki! Trzeba jeszcze podlinkować ten artykuł do bossów. Dasz radę? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:37, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) :Czyli to, co teraz robię ;-) Ale zajmę się już tym. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:56, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) Edytor 13:20, mar 9, 2016 (UTC) Trytagoniści Możesz podać źródło terminu? Google pokazuje 7 (!) wyników dla słowa trytagonista w cudzysłowie, żaden z wyników nie jest słownikiem. Pozdrawiam, 14:40, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) : Nie, nie mam i nie widzę sensu istnienia takiego artykułu, bowiem jest on niezgodny z neutralnym punktem widzenia, ta lista ukazuje opinię o postaciach jej twórcy; zastanawiam się też na kwestią Twego poprzedniego dzieła. Pozdrawiam, 15:19, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Możesz go dopisać do listy antagonistów, nie bronię. Ponadto proszę o brak tekstów w stylu no i co i przypominam, żebyś wyłączył edytor wizualny, bo ma on zły wpływ na strony, które edytujesz i tworzysz; niezastosowanie się do tego może skutkować blokadą. Pozdrawiam, 16:36, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) ::# Ale da się określić kilkoro głównych. ::# Taki zwrot jest po prostu niekulturalny i język potoczny nie ma nic do tego. ::# Nie, nie pisałeś, Toni :>. Nie w tym wcieleniu ;P. ::: 17:16, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) :::: Daję Ci dzień wolny od edytowania GTA Wiki. Przez ten czasy przejrzy strony naszego centrum pomocy, poducz się składni i odpocznij, odpoczynek dobrze robi, naprawdę ;). Zapraszamy jutro :>, pozdrawiam, 17:35, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) Edycje dot. LCS Primo: wątek Marii Latore nie jest częścią wątku głównego – ukończenie ostatniej misji dla Marii nie jest wymagane do ukończenia wątku głównego, zostało więc to potraktowane jako osobny wątek. Secundo: jeśli będziesz w przyszłości tworzył nowe artykuły na temat misji dodatkowych w LCS, to miej na uwadze poprawki, jakie wprowadziłem po utworzeniu przez Ciebie innych artykułów o misjach – głównie chodzi o to że są to misje dodatkowe, a nie poboczne, ale chodzi też o kwestie techniczne i inne. Pozdrawiam —tomta1 [✉] 20:20, lip 29, 2016 (UTC) :# A ja jestem na 100% pewien że tak nie jest, bo sam przechodziłem całe LCS i wiem że ta misja nam nic nie blokuje. Ba, sam ją wykonałem jako tę, która podniosła mi progres z 99% na 100%. A to że na wiki to nie jest do końca dopracowane to co innego. Drzewo misji w LCS jest tu na wiki niedopracowane (zresztą jak w paru grach, np. w GTA V). :# diff=152647&oldid=152640}} Zobacz co zmieniłem i postaraj się zrobić podobnie ;) :—tomta1 [✉] 20:42, lip 29, 2016 (UTC) Edycje stron dyskusji Przy edycji stron dyskusji nie edytuj już wpisanego tekstu diff=152677&oldid=152664}} diff=152704&oldid=152677}} a już na pewno nie tak jak diff=152733&oldid=152705}}. Po prostu pisz poniżej. —tomta1 [✉] 07:36, lip 30, 2016 (UTC) Edytor Gangsta GP '- misja dodatkowa w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. , co jeszcze jest źle. Dobrze, że pytasz. Wiedz, że kod jest źle. Kod jest bardzo źle. U góry widać. I to wina edytora wizualnego. I musisz go wyłączyć, bo niszczy on kod stron, które tworzysz i edytujesz. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, wyciągniemy konsekwencje. Śmiało pytaj dalej, jeśli będziesz miał problemy. Pozdrawiam, 09:50, lip 30, 2016 (UTC) PS: W języku polskim nie ma słowa „checkpoint”, jest fraza „punkt kontrolny”. : Ściągawkę masz tutaj. Powiedz, z czym konkretnie masz problem, a ja Ci wytłumaczę, jak to zrobić. Z edytorem wizualnym problemów jest pełno, o czym napisałem wyżej. Pozdrawiam, 12:56, lip 31, 2016 (UTC) :: Nie jestem w stanie się teraz zająć Twym artykułem z przyczyn zdrowotnych. (Leżę w łóżku ze spuchniętą nogą). Mogę Ci powiedzieć, że listę punktowaną robimy tak: * a * b * c :: a numerowaną tak: # a # b # c :: Aby wstawić obrazek, musisz go pierw przesłać przez stronę S:Prześlij. (Pamiętaj o nazwie i szablonie licencji). Po przesłaniu wstawiasz go do artykułu. Kod wstawiany zależy od tego, jak ma wyglądać obrazek na stronie, przykładowo kod na obrazek po prawej stronie o rozmiarze 250px wstawiamy tal 250px|right :: Więcej informacji masz na podlinkowanej wyżej stronie. :: Pozdrawiam, 11:09, sie 1, 2016 (UTC) Kategorie Witaj! Przejdę od razu do rzeczy, kiedy tworzysz artykuł bez infoboxa, to zawsze pamiętaj o dodaniu kategorii. Jeśli nie wiesz do jakiej kategorii dodać swój artykuł, to zrób tak: * PKT 1 - Otwórz w drugiej karcie (w twojej przeglądarce) Grand Theft Auto Wiki; * PKT 2 - wejdź w dowolny artykuł (byleby miał przynajmniej jedną kategorię! :) ); * PKT 3 - Na pasku na dole strony, w którym są podane kategorie, naciśnij słowo 'Kategoria; * PKT 4 - Zostaniesz przeniesiony na stronę ze wszystkimi kategoriami jakie się znajdują w GTA wiki, po czym znajdź kategorię której szukasz; * PKT 5 - na samym dole artykułu wpisz daną kategorię (np. [ w Grand Theft Auto V ] (kwadratowe nawiasy oczywiście nie mogą być oddzielone spacją)) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:17, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Wiadomości Witaj! Mam do Ciebie jeszcze jedną, małą prośbę kiedy dostaniesz wiadomość o tytule np. GTA i chcesz na nią odpisać, to w tytule umieść RE: i tytuł wiadomości (np. RE: GTA). :-) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:10, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Wtrącę się :). Akurat standardem u nas jest pisanie „Re: ” (druga litera mała). Warto też użyć szablonu pomocniczego . Po prostu w treści nagłówka wpisujesz coś w stylu ;). Pozdrawiam, 09:37, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edytor, prośba itd. Przejrzałem ostatnie dokonane przez Ciebie edycje. Artykuł o bossach ciągle wymaga poprawek, choćby wydzielenia nazw gangów do oddzielnej kolumny. Nie wiem też, czy nie lepiej byłoby zrobić coś w stylu Postacie w GTA III. Niestety z przyczyn zdrowotnych nie jestem w stanie się teraz tym zająć, jestem jednak rad, że starasz się i pracujesz nad swą twórczością. Pozdrawiam, 09:45, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) : Możesz spróbować, ale pierw upewni się, że umiesz to zrobić. To nie jest prosta i szybka robota, bo wymaga i zabawy z wikikodem, i zabawy w przycinanie obrazków (lub robienie nowych, jeśli starych się nie da ładnie przyciąć). Nie chcemy potem sprzątać przez wszystek dzień. : Kwestią tej misji zajmę się wkrótce. : Pozdrawiam, 13:47, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Um, to wszystko jest zweryfikowane? Jeśli tak, to cieszymy się z Twego poświęcenia. Obecna forma nie jest jednak zbyt dobra, przydałoby się zrobić coś takiego jak w misjach w SA. Może zrobię taką grafikę na podstawie danych przez Ciebie dostarczonych, gdy będę mógł ;). Pozdrawiam, 18:43, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Postacie w LCS Każda postać musi mieć oddzielny obrazek dla takiego zestawienia, patrz Plik:Claude (III - p).jpg. Należy je stworzyć w programie graficznym. Pozdrawiam, 20:42, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) : Bardzo ładnie, ale te obrazki winny być równe… Pozdrawiam, 20:08, sie 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Możesz przecież przesłać nową wersję każdego pliku przy pomocy opcji Załaduj nowszą wersję tego pliku na jego stronie ;). Pozdrawiam, 10:03, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: Bardzo ładnie :). Teraz tylko trzeba wybrać odpowiednie kolory (wszystkie żywe postaci pod koniec gry na zielono, wszystkie martwe na czerwono, te, których życie zależy od decyzji gracza, na niebiesko). Pozdrawiam, 12:55, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) Licencje Gdy dodajesz szablon licencji przez pole opis, to nie dodawaj jej poprzez listę, bo dublujesz szablony. Pozdrawiam, 09:37, sie 5, 2016 (UTC) PS: Do zdjęć portalowych dodajemy taki szablon przez . Poprawiłem wszystkie grafiki, któreś ostatnio przesłał. Re: Przedrostek Witaj! Po pierwsze: Jeśli kogoś poprawiasz, to bardzo dobrze, ponieważ to znaczy, że interesujesz się naszą wiki i uważnie obserwujesz dodawane artykuły. Po drugie: Dziękuję, że zwróciłeś uwagę na mój błąd, ponieważ najwidoczniej myślałem o dodaniu kategorii, o czym czasem zapominam ;). Jeśli chodzi o kategorię, to istnieje ona pod nazwą Mini-gry, na co nie mam wpływu. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:41, sie 7, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 : Ok zgłoszę to PiotrkowiD. : Pozdrawiam ponownie, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 21:17, sie 7, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Przedrostek "mini" Bardzo dobrze Ci się zdaje. Jedyny poprawny wariant to „minigra”. Pozdrawiam, 21:30, sie 7, 2016 (UTC) Poprawki Dzięki za dokonywanie tak licznych poprawek w artykułach w ostatnich dniach. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będą twoje pierwsze i ostatnie poprawki w tym roku. Stuble (dyskusja) 22:05, sty 6, 2019 (UTC)